Fenrir's Fall (Blood of the Wolf 3)
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: its been two years and the town of beacon Hills has fallen into the hands of evil Will Alex's pack now led by his little brother be able to stop him
1. Chapter 1

**Fenrir s fall (blood of the wolf 3) chapter 1**

Two years have passed since fenrir a powerful alpha and a warlock was released from a dimensional prison he immediately began to destroy the world.

But his plans were thwarted again and again by Alexander McCall who is a true alpha werewolf who was bitten when he was 10 years old.

Fenrir growing pissed by the interference of this teenager called upon his powerful dark magic to summon his original pack from beyond the grave.

Once they were back they attacked Alex and his pack with murderous intent and even though Alex was able to kill two of them his pack was massively wounded and forced to go into hiding.

Left with no choice Alex Ethan and Aidan left the town of beacon hills to recruit the help of some allies.

This is where we start from

Alex and the twins have been riding for what seemed like hours when Ethan pulled his bike to a stop and said "can we stop please".

Alex and Aidan pulled their bikes to a stop next to him Alex stood up and pulled a water bottle and took a swig and said "you're tired understandable".

Aidan slumped against his bike also "it has been two years where is this place".

Alex said "I can't be sure according to the research Damon had trouble finding it too he must of had magical help but I believe we are only a day's ride but we can rest plus we need to refuel our bikes".

"I can handle that just go and get some rest" the twins put the brakes on their bikes and walked passed Alex who started to re fuel the bikes before he went inside to join them.

That night Alex couldn't sleep due to worrying about his brother so just sat against the wall playing with a ring on his finger.

Ethan and Aidan who couldn't sleep either said "that ring we haven't seen it before".

Alex looked at the ring before replying "it belonged to Damon I figured he'd want me to wear it".

The twins nodded and went to sleep Alex looked at the ring for a moment before closing his eyes.

Downstairs the manager was at his desk when two people walked in the manager looked up and said "how may I help you".

The man replied "we want to know why it stinks of werewolf in here" the manager replied "I do not know what you are referring to".

The man laughed and grabbed him baring his fangs and looked the man in the eye and said "where are they".

The manager replied "their upstairs please don't hurt me" the second person who came in said "worry not my friend".

As she spoke the man dropped him and she sank her teeth in and snapped his neck they both headed upstairs.

Upstairs Alex was asleep when his eyes flashed open glowing red as he heard something on the stairs he extended his claws and got to his feet and quickly grabbed something from his bag.

He placed it at the entrance to the door and woke up the twins Ethan said "what" then he heard the sound as well and became more awake and woke his brother.

Alex said "we need to go their vampires we should not let them know about us I know we can fight them but".

The twins nodded and grabbed their bags and jumped through the window.

Alex armed the explosive and stood on the window still when the door burst open and the two vampires came in Alex smirked and as he jumped pressed a button causing the device to explode.

Alex landed next to the twins who said "are you crazy" Alex replied "quite possibly now let's run don't know if been blown to pieces works on vampires".

The twins nodded and the three of them ran to their bikes and rode off heading north.

Whilst riding Aidan said "what the hell was that back there" Alex said "it was an explosive device found it in the vault didn't know what it would do".

Ethan slowed his bike down to match pace with Alex and said "are you serious".

Alex replied "I told you it would be dangerous you two chose to follow me".

The twins nodded and said "just warn us next time we understand you're worried for your brother but do you think he would want you to die".

Alex nodded and sped up moving faster when he picked up a scent and saw a bar up ahead and rode forward the twins followed".

Alex pulled his bike to a stop and parked it the twins did the same and the three of us went into the bar.

We sat down at a table and ordered a drink Alex made sure that no one was in hearing distance and said "we need to figure out what to do when we find this pack".

Ethan said "then there's fenrir we got to convince them he's a threat" Aidan looked over at the bar before saying "that's easier said than done".

Alex finished his drink when he felt weird and slumped forward head hitting the table Ethan and Aidan looked at each other and Ethan picked up the glass".

He put it back down and said "wolfs bane help me get him out of here" he tried to stand when he felt pain in his head and hit the table passing out".

Aidan growled and saw someone approach but he passed out the woman who served Alex walked over and said "it is done take them to the cemetery.

Two more people stepped forward and took Alex and the twin's bodies and vanished with them.

The woman watched them leave before locking the door to the bar and following them.

Meanwhile in beacon hills fenrir was sitting in the sheriff office having killed most of the beacon hills county while some of the others had escaped and joined the resistance which was Alex's brother and the pack but even they were no match against Fenrir's dark powers"..

Fenrir had sent his pack to kill them they succeed in killing Scott's mother and stiles father fenrir smirked remembering the look on Scotts face.

He was brought out of his reverie when there was a knock on the door and mason stepped in.

Fenrir said "what have you learned" mason said "I'm sorry master we haven't been able to locate Alex brother and his rabble of a pack they don't have a base I don't know where they strike from".

Fenrir nodded and turned away before saying "okay what about Alex" mason replied "master I believe he has left the town we saw him riding out two years ago".

Fenrir said "okay I will contact someone to take care of the lone alpha he did go alone right".

Mason said "I believe so master" fenrir said "good leave me keep searching for the pack I want their heads".

Mason nodded and backed out the room fenrir made sure he was gone and pulled a box out of the desk and placed it on the table.

He looked at it and said "time for me to obtain power" he spoke a spell ending it with the word chaos the box opened revealing a black glowing heart".

Fenrir smirked and lifted the heart and ate it as he swallowed the heart his eyes closed then opened glowing black as the night he said "now it begins" he hit the table and passed out.

End of chapter to be continued.

Alex and the twins captured and fenrir the heart he consumed keep reading to find out.

Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

**Fenrir s fall (blood of the wolf 3) chapter 2**

Picking up several hours from where we left off in beacon hills Scott and his pack are stood by two gravestones Scott gets angry and says "why did this have to happen".

John put his hand on Scotts shoulder "it's not your fault you know there was nothing any of us could have done".

Scott turned away from the grave and said "Alex could of stopped it but he left it's been two years either he wasn't able to find this pack or".

Lucas said "just to stop you there your brother is strong he not dead and besides I believe the twins went with him he'll be back for now we need to do what we can fenrir may hold the town but we can stop his power getting stronger.

Scott nodded and said "okay you lot return to the vault I going to try and call Alex the pack nodded and they walked away Scott watched them leave and pulled out his phone

He opened his contacts and called Alex.

Meanwhile in New Orleans in an undisclosed location Alex woke from being poisoned by wolfs bane he sat up and looked around seeing the twins still unconscious.

Alex walked over and shook them Ethan woke and said "what happened" Alex replied "I was gonna ask you that that".

Ethan thought for a moment when another voice said "maybe I can help you".

Alex and Ethan looked for where the voice came from seeing a woman in a black dress stepped into the room.

Alex got to his feet and said "so do I get to know who it was who kidnapped me".

The woman said "I'm called Sophie I'm one of the witches of the French quarter and I would like to know how you came to be in possession of this ring".

Alex immediately looked down at his finger finding Damon's ring gone he growled "that is none of your business witch" he started to approach but Sophie held up her hand and Alex fell to the floor holding his throat.

Ethan tried to move to help but was pinned in place Sophie said "I will ask again "how did you come by this ring" she held it up.

Alex growled but said "it was given to me by Damon the alpha who turned me".

Sophie smiled and released Alex from the spell and said "very well then Alex" she tossed him the ring.

Alex got to his feet and put the ring on before saying said "how do you know" Sophie replied "follow me to find out".

At that second Aidan woke from being unconscious he said "what happened" Alex replied "come on we are about to find out".

Aidan nodded and got to his feet and the three of them followed Sophie as they stepped outside Alex said "if you knew who we were why did you attack us".

Sophie replied "sorry about that only by subduing you could we stop the vampire's from finding you".

She kept walking Alex ran to catch up as when she stopped outside the entrance to a tomb and pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Alex and the twins looked confused but followed her inside he immediately saw that the inside looked a lot bigger than the outside Alex walked after Sophie finding her talking with five people who were stood in a circle.

As Alex approached the twins behind him one of the women turned to look and said "I see our guests have awoken we must apologize for the way you were bought here".

Aidan growled but Ethan put a hand on his shoulder Alex said "I understand why you did what you did but do you know what I came to ask".

Sophie said "we have felt the disturbance in your home town and we know about fenrir but how did he escape".

Alex said "I'm afraid that was my fault" the witches were looking at him when another voice said "it wasn't your fault Alex you did what you had to".

Alex looked confused when Jenifer appeared in the room Alex smiled but said "your alive but why" Sophie said "so you've met our sister been a long time Jenifer we were wondering why you were gone so long now we understand why".

Jenifer looked at Alex then looked away quickly and walked over to join the others Alex said "so fenrir do I have your help".

One of the other witches said "we want to help you but there is a problem none of us can leave this town one of our own double crossed us and turned to the vampire's side and she has been using magic to prevent us from leaving".

Ethan looked at Alex and said "that explains the feeling I've been getting since we got here" Alex looked round and said "I feel it but something tells me there is an entire army of vampires between us and her".

Sophie nodded and said "that's not all she can sense when we are doing magic so we can't help you stop her".

Alex said "what about the wolf packs in this town Sophie said "I'm sorry but there are no wolf packs in this town there's a few stragglers in the bayou".

Alex said "okay so if I defeat this witch and break her spell then you will return to beacon hills with me and help me stop fenrir".

Sophie said "yes you help us we will return the favor you have the sworn word of the witches of the French quarter".

Alex said "okay I need to find somewhere to rest but first can I have my phone back I wish to check in with my brother and the rest of my pack".

One of the witches stepped forward and gave Alex his phone Alex took it and stepped outside and turned it on and was shocked to see how many messages and missed calls he went to dial when it rang he answered.

Scotts voice was heard "finally where the bloody hell have you been" Alex replied "sorry bro I was a little preoccupied but I'm in New Orleans and I have spoken with the witches".

Scott replied "they have agreed to help" Alex said "yes but there's a condition they want my help with something first then they will help me and oh Jenifer s still alive she a French quarter witch".

Scott mumbled something on the other end then said "you really know how to pick girlfriends don't you brother" Alex replied "hey bro shut it just know I'll be back soon okay".

Scoff said "okay but hurry back fenrir has control of the town and there have been casualties Alex wiped a tear from his eye "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help what kind of son misses his mother's funeral and how's stiles holding up".

Scott replied "he's fine well I sort of did something" Alex said "you bit didn't you what is he"

Scott replied "werewolf I don't feel good about he's my friend but he wanted to avenge his father and he asked for the bite".

Alex said "okay then but remember bro the bite is a gift but tell him to use it wisely and tell him not to be a dick like another teen I know".

Scott laughed and said "oi I wasn't that bad" Alex replied "okay bro if you say so see you soon".

He ended the call when Ethan s voice said "did I hear right stiles is s werewolf".

Alex put his phone away and said ""yes but I'm sure my brother can handle that".

The twins nodded and said "okay whats the plan, what should we do about this witch and the five hundred maybe more maybe less vampires if you haven't noticed we are only three".

Alex said "I know that so I need you to go to the bayou and search for these wolf stragglers and see if they will help but do not engage them in a fight unless they engage you first".

Alex looked at Aidan as he spoke Aidan said "why you looking at me like that" Ethan said "because you're usually the one who tends to have the attack first question later".

Aidan glared at his brother till Alex said "enough just don't attack unless they do".

The twins nodded when Aidan said "what are you going to do in the meantime".

Alex said "I'm gonna scout the city and see how many vampires there are".

The twins nodded and they both started to leave when Alex said "wait" the twins turned back Alex said "take this with you" he pulled off Damon's ring and handed it to Ethan and said "just in case it's a theory the twins nodded and left the cemetery.

Another voice said "are you sure they can handle this".

Alex turned seeing Jenifer and said "I trust them but right now how couldn't you tell me you were a French quarter witch I thought we told each other everything".

Jenifer walked over to a grave Alex followed before she said "I couldn't it a sacred law plus the Salem thing".

She continued "I wanted to tell you but then there was everything that happened with Jeremy and my sister I".

Alex cut her off and said "it's okay I understand where is your sister anyway I haven't seen".

Alex was cut off as suddenly lily said "I'm right here didn't think I would miss this".

Jenifer hugged her sister and said "why didn't you tell me you came back here".

Lily replied "I tried to but you were obsessed with finding that spell so" Jenifer nodded and said "I'm sorry".

Alex watched the sisters before he left the cemetery to deal with his task.

Meanwhile sitting in a church the witch Sophie mentioned was sat at a table eating she stopped when a powerful presence filled the air as fenrir appeared in sprit".

The witch stood up and bowed and said "master why didn't you tell me you were back"

Fenrir said "never mind Davina but I must warn you your enemies the witches are planning something".

Davina said "impossible they can't attack me without exposing themselves" fenrir replied "there is a true alpha in new Orleans he is trying to stop me you must eliminate him before he succeeds".

Davina said "yes master I will crush this true alpha" the image of fenrir smirked before exploding Davina scowled and said "Marcel".

The door opened and a man stepped in he said "mistress you summoned me" Davina replied "I have a job for you there is a werewolf in town I want you and your vampires to find him or her and bring them to me alive".

Marcel nodded and left the room Davina looked up eyes glowing and said "I promise master the alpha will be dead by sunrise tomorrow".

To be continued

Alex and the twins have made it to New Orleans will they succeed in their respective quests or will this witch see their plans end in failure keep reading.

Plz review


	3. Chapter 3

**Fenrir s fall (blood of the wolf 3) chapter 3**

Picking up hours after we left off in beacon hills Scott returns to the one of the bases the pack are using as a hideout he walks inside seeing the rest of the pack looking at one of Damon s maps of beacon hills john looks up when Scott walks in.

Scott says "how's it going" john looked at the map before replying "we are keeping fenrir s pack divided but he has three quarters of the town under control including".

Another voice said "the sheriff station and whats left of the hospital" the pack looked round as stiles walked in Scott said "you okay buddy".

Stiles said "I'm fine Scott as soon as we find fenrir and I can tear him apart the better" he bared his fangs eyes glowing yellow.

Scott walked over and said "I know you want revenge but right now you need to learn control I didn't bite you so you could get yourself killed which will surely happen if you don't".

Stiles cut him off "very well stiles walked away" Scott looked exasperated john said "you should talk to him we understand what he's going through you need to stop him before he does something rash".

Scott said "he won't listen to me you saw what happened" Maddie said "that is because you need to stop trying talking to him as an alpha that's what your brother would do he is your best friend he's not like you".

Scott nodded and went to find stiles but turned back and said "my brother is alive he's got the witches he should be back soon" he left the room.

John and the rest of the pack continued to look over the map looking for another strike point.

Meanwhile in the sheriff station fenrir was in the office using his powers to attempt to do what his pack could not".

Mason knocked and entered fenrir turned and said "you still haven't found them have you".

Mason said "master it" fenrir growled his eyes glowing red and said "I have heard enough of your excuses you have the next three days to find the pack or you mason will suffer the consequences".

Mason backed out the room fenrir growled so hard to find good" he was cut off as another voice said "you don't need them you don't need anyone else".

Fenrir looked around for where the voice came from but shook it off and sat down and continued his work.

Outside mason was worried about how fenrir was acting but focused on tracking the pack.

Meanwhile in New Orleans Ethan and Aidan had been trying to pick up the scent of the stragglers werewolves in the bayou but were having no luck.

So they took a break and sat down on a tree stump Aidan said "this is pointless we won't find them if they do not want to be found" Ethan groaned.

When another voice said "state your business here the twins turned round seeing a woman behind them".

Ethan said "who are you" he made a step forward but the woman said "stay back and tell me who you are".

Aidan growled and said "we don't have time for this fenrir "the woman said "did you say fenrir as in ancient psychotic alpha werewolf who wanted to destroy the world."

The twins nodded the woman said "then I know who you are looking fir follow me" she started to turn when she noticed the twins weren't following.

She turned back and said "aren't you coming" Ethan and Aidan walked towards her the woman started walking but said "I'm eve by the way".

The twins looked at each other till Ethan said "I'm Ethan this is my twin brother Aidan".

Eve nodded "nice to meet you twin werewolves weird" Ethan said "how did you" eve replied "I'm one too".

Aidan said "I can't get a scent from you how" eve said "I'm quite skilled to the point where I can disguise my scent unlike you two it seems but I must ask if your alphas why don't you have a pack".

Ethan looked at his brother before saying "it's complicated" eve nodded and said "follow me were almost there hope you can keep up" she started running Ethan n and Aidan started to run after her".

Back in the city Alex finished scouting the town and was talking to Jenifer he said "seems not all that good I really hope the twins can get the wolves help at least even the odds".

Jenifer smiled and said "I'm sure you can figure it out" Alex said "this isn't a test is it".

Jenifer replied "well even if that were true why would I tell you" Alex smirked and said "okay have it your way" Alex walked away.

Meanwhile Aidan and Ethan followed eve into the clearing and were shocked seeing a load of werewolves which shocked them Ethan said "so much for stragglers".

Eve said "we've sort off made a life out here kind of had to since the vampires kicked us out of the city it used to be ours we are the remainders of the crescent wolf clan".

Ethan said "so who's your leader" eve replied "there isn't one because we're not really a pack".

"But enough of our back story "why have you two come here"

Ethan said "there is a lot to discuss" eves said "of course follow me" she walked inside a caravan that was parked on the side of the road.

Ethan and Aidan followed her finding her talking with two guys they looked up when the twins entered eve said "Ethan Aidan meet Jackson and Oliver"

Ethan said "nice to meet you" Jackson replied "we were told you came to ask for our help with fenrir I've got to say I believed he was never real just a scary story that was used to frighten werewolves".

Aidan said "trust us we wish the same thing but we have both fought against him and his original pack and we would have the scars to prove it if we didn't heal".

Oliver laughed and said "well we would help you deal with him but we want to talk to your leader Alex I believe he's called".

Ethan said "we can do that" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Alex's number.

Meanwhile in the city Alex was watching the vampires in the city and was surprised how no humans seemed to notice.

He was distracted from this when his phone rung he pulled it out of his pocket and answered Ethan voice was heard "hi we're speaking with the wolves in the bayou they want to meet you"

Alex said "okay I will be right there he went to put his phone away when five people surrounded him Alex held the phone in his hand and switched on loud speaker.

One of the people a man stepped forward and said "by any chance would you be called Alex".

Alex said acting dump I might be who wants to know" the man replied "don't lie we know who you are Alexander and you will be coming with us".

Alex growled his claws extending "what makes you think that because while there may be more of you than me I don't think you know who you dealing with".

The man laughed "we know more than you think are your friends on the other end of your phone hearing this Ethan Aidan we know you are listening and you will be".

Alex cut him off by charging and impaling the vampire and knocking him to the floor he quickly said "into his phone guys discuss with the wolves might be a little late".

He put the phone back in his pocket as the vampires charged and attacked.

In the bayou Ethan heard the call cut off and said "brother he needs us" Aidan said "then let's go" the twins stood up when Oliver said "wait we're coming with you".

Ethan said "fine hope you can keep up" as he spoke he and his brother ran out of the room of the van Oliver and Jackson.

In the city Alex blocked a strike from a vampire and took him down but the numbers were overwhelming him he was knocked down and a vampire bought out a chain he went to hook it to his wrist.

When Alex growled and shifted to full wolf form and knocked the vampire over and sank his teeth into his flesh the vampire screeched and suddenly became a pile of dust.

The wolf shifted back to Alex and said "so the bite from a werewolf hurts you does it should be fun he prepared to charge when he felt something prick his neck and stumbled a little.

He looked up his vision was starting to blur he charged but a vampire moved with great speed and knocked Alex to the floor.

Alex tried to rise but the other vampire's pulled him to his feet and restrained his arms.

One if the vampires said "not so tough are you with wolfs bane running through your system".

Alex looked up his eyes glowing red and said "I am more powerful than you think he bared his fangs and howled but the sound was cut off as Marcel who was watching the events.

He sped forward and smacked Alex who slumped to the floor unconscious he turned to the other vampires and said "couldn't you handle a single werewolf gather him let's get him to the compound.

The vampires nodded and grabbed Alex unconscious body and they sped away following Marcel.

Meanwhile in beacon hills Scott and the pack had disrupted more of fenrir s operation with their attacks and were celebrating their victory when Scott felt something and growled.

John said "what is it" Scott replied "a funny scent in the air something happened" john said "we can go check" Scott replied "go but be careful fenrir s pack are still searching for us".

John nodded and he and the rest of the pack left the base Scott looked at his best friend who was asleep and said "Alex hurry back don't know how long I can keep this up.

In the sheriff station fenrir had heard of the attack from mason who was cowering in the corner fenrir said "mason you are a pathetic failure do you remember what I said would happen if you failed again".

He stepped towards mason who said "master please give me another chance" fenrir laughed "I have given you chance after chance now you will die".

Mason attempted to run but fenrir sped forward grabbing mason and lifted him into the air before tearing him apart both halves of masons body dropped to the floor.

.

Fenrir stepped back and said "what" another voice said "you have taken the first step in surrendering yourself soon the true darkness will arise" a booming laugh echoed through the room.

To be continued

Holy shit Alex was captured by this witch will he escape and what the hell is happening to fenrir is he losing his mind keep reading to find out.

Plz review


	4. Chapter 4

**Fenrir s fall (blood of the wolf 3) chapter 4**

Picking up where we left off in New Orleans Ethan Aidan and the two crescent wolves Oliver and Jackson tracked Alex's scent to and stopped before they entered the city.

Ethan said "the scent stops here something must of happened he sees a glimmer and finds Alex s phone on the floor he picks it up and shows it to the others.

Aidan said "that doesn't look good plus it smells of wolf's bane and corpses around here so I think we know who took him" Ethan looked at his brother.

When Jackson said "vampires" the twins nodded and said "that's the other reason Alex sent us to find you well to stop fenrir we need the help of the witches of the French quarter".

Oliver said "and they want you to help them defeat the witch who is helping the vampires."

Ethan said "how do you" Jackson replied "we have many visitors to the bayou they told us how the vampires seized control of the city then forced the witches into submission but enough about that saving your leader".

Aidan said "let me guess the vampires have taken him to their compound which is heavily guarded and you would need an army to get inside"

Oliver and Jackson nodded but said "and that's exactly what we have I think it's time we took back our city".

Jackson added "that may be but what if they kill Alex for what we do" Ethan replied "you don't know Alex like we do plus if this witch works with fenrir she won't kill him".

Oliver said "but can you be so sure" Aidan replied "no but Alex wouldn't want us to stop on his account we attack anyway let the chips fall where they may".

Jackson said "okay then we're decided we take the fight to them me and Oliver will gather the wolves in the bayou but you two don't do anything stupid".

He looked at the twins as he spoke Aidan said: no promises" Jackson and Oliver nodded and sped away.

Ethan said "I'm not sure we can afford to wait they had better hurry".

Meanwhile in the compound Alex finally awoke he opened his eyes and immediately saw that he was in a room with his arms pulled behind him and bound with rope.

The door opened he looked up seeing a woman who said "I see you have awoken Alexander".

Alex said "yh I'm awake now what do you want with me Davina" the woman laughed "so you know of me what have the other witches told you that I am evil".

Alex said "well you did betray them and have been working with vampires against them but I also sense that fenrir is involved as well would I be right".

Davina glared at Alex "well you are just full of intelligence it's a shame that you have to die I quite like you".

Alex scoffed "wish I felt the same why don't you just kill me get it over with".

Davina laughed "oh now I'm afraid I will not be the one to kill you that honor is to be carried out by my master".

Alex said "but you do know that fenrir isn't here so what you intend to take me back to beacon hills and hand ne over for what he won't care about you once you hand me over he will tear you apart where you stand".

Davina glared at Alex and said "you lie" Alex replied "we shall see if that is all please leave I'm bored with you come get when it's time to die".

Davina laughed "I'll leave but we will see each other again she went to the door but turned back "oh and escape is impossible even if you escape this cell there are guards waiting to release wolfs bane gas into the corridor so you will be down very quickly".

She walked out the door closing behind her Alex looked up his eyes glowing and broke the ropes he then listened to the sounds outside while he waited for the wolfs bane to get out of his system.

Meanwhile Oliver and Jackson returned to the bayou and had gathered the other werewolves and they returned to the outskirts of the city and met with Ethan and Aidan.

Ethan was messing with the ring Alex gave him Aidan said "bro you can stop playing with that thing it's not magical".

Ethan looked up dropping the ring when it hit the floor it suddenly started to glow.

Ethan picked up the ring after the shock passed and saw there was an arrow indicating something up ahead Aidan said "could it be pointing towards him".

Ethan replied "maybe but it means we need to attack now and the others aren't back yet" a voice from behind him said "yes we are".

The twins spun round finding Jackson and Oliver as well as all of the werewolves from the bayou Ethan and aidan said "so we're ready then" the gathered wolves nodded and stepped forward.

They entered the city and made their way towards the compound they stopped just outside and were about to step forward when suddenly loads of vampires swarmed out and surrounded the werewolves

Ethan and Aidan were confused Oliver said "night walkers there's two types of vampires the sun went down".

The vampire's stood when one of them stepped forward and said "you are fools to come here".

Jackson growled "Marcel you bastard you will die" Marcel laughed "I'm not scared of you I was the one who ran you out of this city and I will do so again".

Ethan said "things will not happen the same as they did before" Marcel laughed and said "I've been told of you your leader will soon be dead and you two will join him in the pyre as for the rest of you your lives are forfeit get them".

As he spoke the vampires attacked Ethan Aidan and the rest of them stood ready to fight.

Inside the compound Alex was slumped against the wall bored he looked around the room looking for an escape when he heard the sounds of battle.

He got to his feet when Davina said "seems your friends have come to rescue you shame they will won't get past my vampires and even if they do they will not find you".

Alex turned round and said "why not" Davina replied "because it's time for you to be delivered to my master in beacon hills".

Alex regarded her when the door opened and five vampires sped into the room and attacked Davina said "take care of him I have something to do she walked out".

As soon as she left the vampires jumped Alex who started to fight.

Meanwhile in beacon hills Alrick who had taken mason place was searching for the pack as he didn't want to suffer the same fate as mason he had told the rest of the pack because he was worried about fenrir as he had become more vicious.

The rest of the pack just said he was stressed and blamed Alex and his pack Alrick snapped out of his reverie when he saw something up ahead.

He approached the site and saw two gravestones he approached but pulled back when he saw two figures one was knelt at the grave while the other stood behind him.

Alrick stepped closer when he recognized the two figures and smiled cruelly.

At the grave site Scott said "stiles we need to go it is too dangerous to be here right now" stiles replied "leave me alone Scott just let me say goodbye to my dad in peace".

Scott put a hand on stiles shoulder only for it to be shrugged off" Scott lost his patience and said "for god sake stiles we can't stay here we are out in the open if you cause us to be exposed the pack will pay the price for your stupidity".

Stiles laughed and said "well look at you finally showing some leadership you let them walk all over you".

Scott said "that's not true they respect me like they did my brother and you are not helping with your bloody attitude".

Stiles replied "you shouldn't have bitten me then this is your fault" Scott said that's enough he went to grab stiles but stiles spun round on the spot and blocked and through Scott away from him".

Stiles growled and struck at Scott who blocked but refused to shift and attack his best mate stiles kept striking when Scott said "stiles this isn't you".

Stiles ignored his friend and went to strike when suddenly he stopped and pulled away he backed away and said "what have I done" he immediately bolted off away from Scott into the trees.

Scott recovered and got to his feet and looked for his best mate but he couldn't get a scent he cursed and head in the opposite direction.

Alrick watched Scott but followed after stiles instead he approached stiles who was in the forest upset he approached when stiles felt something and spun round he saw Alrick and tried to howl.

But Alrick sped at him and grabbed him and banged his head against a tree knocking the boy out cold he picked up stiles body and sped away to return to fenrir.

In the sheriff station fenrir looked up as Alrick came in and said "why have you bought this thing to me".

Alrick said "master he is the best friend of Alex's brother we can use him to find the pack" fenrir had his back turned and said "well finally some intelligence from you I will question the boy myself leave and keep searching.

Fenrir looked at the unconscious boy and said "when you wake the fun can begin" he laughed another voice said "oh what fun ii will be".

To be continued

Holy everything is happening will Scott and the pack rescue stiles and the fight in New Orleans will Alex escape keep reading to find out

Plz review


	5. Chapter 5

**Fenrir s fall (blood of the wolf 3) chapter 5**

Picking up a few hours where we left off in New Orleans Alex fights off the five vampires but he was still weakened from the wolfs bane that hadn't yet excited his system.

He blocked a strike and struck back but two of the vampires grabbed him and pushed him to his knees they laughed and said "we thought you would be a lot stronger".

Alex growled and bared his fangs and went to strike when the vampires fell to the floor holding their heads Alex got to his feet and looked past the vampires seeing Jenifer.

He said "what are you doing here" Jenifer replied "I'm saving your life I don't care if Davina can sense me my sisters may be scared of her but I am not thanks to you".

Alex said "fine by me let's get this bitch while my pack and friends deal with the vampires".

Jenifer nodded and we both walked through the door Alex didn't see her eyes flash".

Jenifer led the way blasting any vampires we passed while Alex knocked them aside with his claws they entered another room Alex said "where are we going shouldn't we be heading towards the fighting".

Jenifer replied "trust me this is a shortcut"

Alex said "okay but listened with his enhanced hearing and felt a flicker in her heart beat he pushed it aside and followed her.

When he entered the room he turned on her and said "what is this" Jenifer laughed and said "this is what they call a trap as she spoke her face started to change as she turned into Davina's.

Alex growled and charged at her but with a flick of her wrist Alex was sent flying backwards his head colliding with a wall he coughed spitting blood on the floor.

Davina laughed I cannot believe you fell for that for such a powerful shape shifter now we will wait and watch as my minions destroy your pack then you will be taken to fenrir and you will die".

Alex got to his feet and growled and shifted to full wolf form and howled.

Outside Ethan and Aidan who were exchanging blows with Marcel who was quite quick but the twins were faster and knocked him to the floor.

They grabbed him and pushed him to his knees Ethan said "all of you stand down or I will bite your leader we've been informed of what happens to you when you are inflicted with our venom".

The rest of the vampires pulled back Ethan and Aidan pulled Marcel to his feet and said "take us to your witch" Marcel laughed and with great speed pulled away and dropped a glass bottle at their feet which shattered releasing a cloud of wolfs bane.

The twins reared away from the advancing wolves' bane cloud as it spread towards them when suddenly the cloud evaporated.

Everyone even the vampires looked confused Ethan looked behind them and saw gathered all the witches of the French quarter.

Ethan looked back at the vampires and Aidan said "you are so gonna get it now".

As he spoke the witches stepped forward chanting as all the vampires screamed and fell to the floor" except for Marcel who sped inside.

Sophie and the other witches kept chanting until every vampire were on their knees Sophie spoke over the screaming vampires "Ethan Aidan Jenifer lily get inside and stop Davina we can't hold these vamps down for long".

The twins nodded and ran inside followed by Jenifer and her sister.

Meanwhile inside the compound Alex charged at Davina only to be thrown aside by her magic the wolf groaned and turned back to human form.

Davina raised her hand and Alex was lifted into the air as his lungs closed as she started choking him.

She laughed game over Alex I was going to take you to fenrir but now I know longer care you have stood in the way of progress for too long prepare to die".

She was about to twist her hand to break his neck when the door behind Alex blew open and Jenifer came in and blasted Davina who flew backwards causing Alex to drop to the floor.

Alex pulled back when he felt two arms grab him and pulled him to his feet Alex bared his fangs but stopped when he saw Ethan and Aidan who said "glad you're alive that is what happens when you do things on your own".

Alex nearly stumbled but the twins supported him Jenifer stepped forward and said "get him out of here leave Davina to me".

Alex tried to speak but he felt pain in his stomach and threw up black blood the twins supported him Alex gained his power back as he felt his wounds healing and he could stand on his own.

Alex said "come on" the three of them headed towards the door when Marcel came through the door and immediately attacked Alex and the twins surrounded him and they began to fight.

At the same time Davina got to her feet and said "hello sister been a long time" Jenifer replied "you have no right to use that term traitor you betrayed us".

Davina got angry "I betrayed you that what you're saying when you haven't been back to the French quarter for close on 10 years you abandoned the witches and for what because you fell for a werewolf".

Jenifer scoffed "that may be but I will stop you and your master" Davina laughed "you can't stop him fenrir is invincible you won't stop him but then again you won't stop me".

"But first let's give my other sisters outside a little distraction" she spoke a spell and outside the vampires started to rise.

As she spoke she shot a ball of fire at Jenifer who blocked the attack and they started to fight.

Outside the compound the vampires broke free of the witches spell and they shot into battle and attacked".

Sophie shot several balls of fire at the vampires but they were being protected by Davina s magic and were being made stronger by the power Oliver got a wolfs bane arrow threw the chest and fell back.

Jackson and eve stood next to Sophie while protecting Oliver Jackson said "what the hell do we do this is getting bad".

Sophie said "I have one thing I need a powerful source of magic to draw on like a full moon or comet.

Oliver coughed and said "what about the ring that belonged to Damon that's magical right".

Sophie said "yes but I don't have it Ethan does but If I can channel it and draw upon its power I can block out Davina's magic temporarily and we can defeat these scum".

Jackson who had just impaled a vampire with his claws and knocked him back said "do it then we don't have much time".

Sophie nodded and started chanting while Jackson and eve fought off the vampires who immediately changed targets and charged at Sophie the other witches created a line and kept them at arms with magic.

Inside the compound Alex and Aidan had defeated and restrained Marcel Alex said "Ethan do you want to do the honors Ethan bared his fangs eyes glowed and said "don't mind if I".

Suddenly the ring that Alex gave Ethan lit up Ethan backed off and said "Alex this is yours he threw the ring".

Alex grabbed the ring and slid it onto his finger as it glowed Alex eyes glowed and he raised his hand and pointed it at Davina who was in the middle of a magic battle with Jenifer.

Davina noticed the ring and said "no as a blast of energy shot off the ring and slammed into Davina who was thrown back".

She got back up and tried a spell but nothing happened she shouted until Jenifer hot her with a spell and knocked her out she turned towards Alex as the ring stopped glowing and said "a binding spell Sophie you clever little witch".

Alex smiled and turned back on Marcel who Ethan and Aidan were holding Ethan said "what do we do with this arse now.

Alex went to speak when another voice says "I think we get to decide that now as the crescent city is ours again".

Alex watched as the werewolves from the bayou as well as the witches of the French quarter entered the room.

Alex said "Marcel is all yours but where are the other vamps" Sophie said "they ran away like the scrawny cowards that they are".

Marcel raged against Ethan and Aidan grip till Oliver came forward and relieved them and jabbed him with a syringe.

He saw Ethan and Aidan s confused faces Alex said "vervain basically weakens vamps just like wolfs bane does to us sort off".

Alex said "I need sleep that bitch poisoned me with wolfs bane so I'm sure you can handle clearing up here".

He walked through the door Ethan said "sorry he's worried about his little brother I'll go speak with him".

Ethan walked out following Alex Aidan made his excuse and followed Oliver said "well let's get started we have a lot of work to do".

Alex was sat in the cemetery he held he was looking at his phone cycling through messages seeing his brother had been trying to make contact".

He put the phone to his ear Scott's voice was heard "bro why don't you answer something has happened we need you back please".

Alex moved the phone from his ear and put it down Ethan said "whats happening" Alex looked up as Aidan also appeared and said "something happened we need to hurry up and get back".

Meanwhile in beacon hills in the sheriff station stiles coughed and woke up immediately coming face to face with fenrir he tried to move but realized he was tied to a chair.

Fenrir laughed and said "welcome back stiles now I have a few questions for you it's going to be a long night".

To be continued

Stiles captured but on a lighter note Alex has gathered his allies and will start making his way back will he make it or will fenrir and his growing insanitary win the day.

Keep reading to find out

Plz review


	6. Chapter 6

**Fenrir s fall (blood of the wolf 3) chapter 6**

Picking up where we left off in beacon hills fenrir faces his prisoner and says "you ready to begin" as he spoke he dug his claws into stiles who screamed.

Fenrir stepped back and said "where are your friends hiding" stiles coughed from the pain and said "I would never tell you that".

Fenrir laughed "come now you know how you came to be here you were seen arguing with your alpha you owe him nothing just give me a location and I can let you go".

Stiles said "I will not tell you anything" fenrir replied "oh you will I have all day let's try something else shall we".

He stepped away from stiles and off the table where he had several weapons gathered.

He picked up a silver knife and without warning stuck it into stiles who screamed again.

Meanwhile Scott had been breaking things john said "enough this is not your fault".

Scott turned on him "yes it was I shouldn't have let him run he's out there right now what if fenrir got to him".

Ariel said "Scott listen calm yourself we will get your friend back but we have to be careful".

Scott didn't respond just took several deep breaths and said "okay we need a plan".

In new Orleans in the day that had passed the crescent werewolves had taken back the city and had Marcel and Davina who's cell was warded so she couldn't use magic".

Oliver spoke with eve and Jackson who were the co leaders of their clan Jackson said "it's amazing 20 years we have been trying to take the city back".

"And in one day this Alex defeats the vampires and gives us the city".

Eve said "I'm surprised his power is great his pack must be equally strong we've seen the twins but what about the others".

Oliver said "we owe him everything it would be criminal not to help him with fenrir".

Eve said "so the three of us are in agreement now we just need to convince the others of the same.

In the cemetery Alex was talking with the twins he told them about stiles having disappeared

Ethan said "is there anything we can do to help" Alex smiled sadly "not from here but we know that fenrir s pack have been looking for mine back in beacon hills".

"So when we return we will help because from what Scott told me was overhead fenrir thinks I left the town alone he doesn't know about you two".

Aidan said "so we have the advantage plus an entire army" Alex said" well I'm worried if stiles is apprehended then he will be tortured to breaking point it's why we must make haste".

Ethan said "I know what you mean something feels different" Alex saw Jenifer approach and said "guys "can you leave me for a minute".

The twins nodded and stepped away from Alex and headed elsewhere Jenifer sat down next to Alex and said "whats really going on".

Alex faced her and said "there's been some problems back home I need to know are you ready I have a bad feeling I think fenrir is up to something".

Jenifer looked away for a moment but said "your right there's a dark force taking root and it might be beyond even our powers to stop".

Alex took a few steps away and said "but if we don't try we lose and I don't know about you but I don't like to lose".

Jenifer said "understood we are ready but somehow Davina's power is still in effect and we cannot leave the others have tried to get her to break it but she is convinced that fenrir will award her".

Alex said "so you need my help to get her to break the spell" Jenifer nodded.

Alex said "I'll do that he started walking away" Ethan and Aidan spoke with Jenifer before running to catch up with Alex.

The three of them made their way into the city seeing how the van from the bayou was parked outside the compound.

Ethan said "they got all their stuff together pretty quick" Alex replied "well they have been trying to take back the city for 20 years what do you expect ".

Alex kept walking as he spoke when he was stopped at the entrance to the compound Alex looked up eyes glowing the guard said "oh it you go ahead".

Alex walked past him and was met by Sophie who said "you came" Alex replied "yh I came where is she" Sophie said "follow me".

Alex nodded and he and the twins followed Sophie led them to the area of the compound where there were cells Sophie approached in the cell Davina looked up.

She said "hello again sister I see you are still having trouble leaving this town did you think by defeating me would make me release the spell my master would not be pleased".

Alex stepped forward and said "Sophie let me handle this

The rest of you wait outside" Ethan looked to argue but Alex turned round and said "this is not up for debate".

The twins nodded and along with Sophie they left the room Alex turned back to Davina and said "okay let's begin".

Davina laughed "what makes you think I would speak to you when I wouldn't speak to my sister".

Alex said "because I'm going to show you the error of your ways Alex looked around to make sure no one was behind him or in hearing range.

He extended his claws and opened the cell and walked in Davina backed away till she hit the wall but Alex reached put and held her in place and drove his claws into the back of her neck.

Meanwhile in beacon hills fenrir had been quite brutal towards stiles stabbing him with every weapon on his table but still he refused to speak.

Fenrir pulled a blade out of stiles and said "tell me where the pack is hiding and you won't have to suffer".

Stiles who despite healing said "come closer" fenrir stepped closer when stiles spat in his face.

Fenrir lost it and grabbed stiles causing the chains to dig into his wounds and said "you will tell me he released stiles and turned away before turning back and starting to punch the boy.

Outside Alrick heard the boy's cries and worried fenrir would kill the boy barged in seeing fenrir about to kill stiles.

He ran forward and pulled fenrir away fenrir growled and threw Alrick away from him and said "what the hell are you doing mortal you dare attack me".

Alrick stood up and said "master you nearly killed him if you do that we will never find the pack".

Fenrir growled and said "he won't speak I want the pack dead" Alrick replied "you are going crazy master" fenrir replied "I am not going crazy".

Alrick said "master I have a suggestion why don't we let stiles leave here he will go straight to the pack we can have him followed".

Fenrir said "well finally some intelligence from you but this is too important a task for you to".

He was cut off as he felt something and said "leave me I have something to do Alrick bowed and left the room.

Fenrir said "Davina you bitch you will pay for what you have done" another voice said "you must take care of her she is a liability you pathetic fool".

Fenrir said "let's do it" his eyes glowed as he reached out with his magic.

Back in New Orleans Davina saw Alex's memories and said "that's impossible you're lying".

Alex pilled away from Davina and stepped outside the cell and said "you still don't believe me after everything you've seen".

He turned away Davina tried to speak when she felt pain and suddenly dropped to the floor and started convulsing Alex turned as Davina said "master wait don't".

Fenrir s voice said "you pathetic witch you are nothing to me but your life and your magic will go to a great cause".

As he spoke Davina was drawn up into the air as she glowed Davina said "Alex you must stop him and tell my sisters I'm sorry".

Alex nodded as Davina screamed as her body glowed brighter before exploding.

In the sheriff station fenrir drew in Davina's power he said "thank you for your contribution he spoke a spell his eyes glowing red as the floor in the office opened and several figures stepped out.

They bowed to fenrir who said "I have a job for you and explained the plan the demon nodded and said "yes master it will be done" as they vanished.

Alrick said "what should we do master" fenrir said "I want you and the rest of the pack to wait at the entrance of this town for when Alex returns Alrick bowed and left the room.

Fenrir loosened stiles chains before leaving to put the rest of his plan into action.

He appeared standing in the alphas former penthouse and said "soon the final battle will begin" he started to laugh when his heart started pounding.

A voice "said "I'm coming let me in I can help you win surrender to me" fenrir said "never" the voice laughed "never say never you will be mine".

Fenrir got to his feet and said "the end begins" he laughed.

To be continued

Holy stiles was tortured and demons are on their way to kill the pack will fenrir be stopped will Alex make it in time keep reading to find out.

Plz review


	7. Chapter 7

**Fenrir s fall (blood of the wolf 3) chapter 7**

Picking up where we left off in New Orleans Alex steps away from Davina's cell in horror as to what he just saw.

Sophie and the twins who heard the screaming ran in Sophie saw the blood and said "what happened to Davina".

Alex faced her and said "fenrir I don't know how but somehow he killed her from beacon hills I don't know how but the fact that he was able to do this means he is getting incredibly strong she also said she was sorry".

Sophie stopped Alex and said "it's a tragedy but it doesn't matter the spell is broken we can leave this town we are ready to take the town to fenrir".

Alex nodded and said "it's time then" Sophie nodded when Ethan said "how are we gonna get back us three he indicated his brother and Alex came here on our bikes but we have six witches and about 20 werewolves now".

Sophie smiled and said "follow me" she walked away from the cell Alex and the twins followed her she led them outside and they saw how there were several vehicles including Alex Ethan and Aidan s bikes.

Alex stepped forward as did the twins and examined his bike he looked up at Oliver and Jackson and said "you bought my bike here thanks".

Oliver said "you're welcome but in return what kind of alpha are you" Alex looked at the twins before saying "I'm a true alpha well how it was explained to me every hundred years a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take that power".

"It's called a true alpha because we rise by the force of our own will by strength and courage.

Oliver said "that makes sense sort of" Alex replied "sorry I confused you I don't really understand it either all I know is I can turn into a full wolf and do things no other alpha can do like this".

As he spoke he held out a hand and his bike lifted into the air before being lowered back down Jackson said "that looks cool".

Alex replied "wish it felt that way this has bought me nothing but trouble first my own pack wanted me dead then I was responsible an ancient werewolf who wants total world destruction".

Jenifer approached and said "for the last time that was not your fault how could you have possibly known what would happen".

Alex said "that may be but I knew something was amiss but that doesn't matter if everyone is ready we can leave". Everyone nodded Alex said "good then we should leave".

As he spoke he jumped on his bike and revved it and rode out of the city the others got into their various vehicles and followed after Alex.

Meanwhile in beacon hills Stiles woke from his beating and he was still slightly bruised but most his wounds were healed he stretched the chains binding him immediately broke.

He looked around and said to himself "well isn't that lucky he got to his feet and made his way to the door he made it outside the station and took off at a run not knowing he was being followed by the demons fenrir summoned.

Meanwhile at the base Scott and the others had been searching the area as wide as they could look for Stiles they returned to the base with nothing.

Scott said "fenrir must have him it is the only explanation we can't track his scent so fenrir must be blocking us with magic somehow shame we lost our only witch".

The rest of the pack nodded sadly when Scott's phone beeped indicating a text message he unlocked his phone and saw the message and smiled he said "my brother is on his way back".

John said "so we can finally stop these splinter attacks because we both know that they were not working fenrir stuck back at us and there were casualties".

Scott looked away then back and said "well at least there" He was cut off as a sound was heard outside.

The rest of the pack stopped and looked round when stiles groaning as his wounds were torn open stepped into the base Scott ran over to his best friend while the rest of the pack remained on guard.

Scott reached his friend and supported him as he fell and said "what happened" Stiles replied weakly "fenrir I'm sorry I don't blame you" he passed out Scott looks at his wounds.

He turns to the others and said "he's alive but" He was cut off as several creatures bathed in shadow broke into the base they laughed and one of them said "the master was right he said following the boy would lead us to the pack".

Scott growled "what the hell are you" the creatures laughed and said "you couldn't comprehend what we are you foolish wolf now you will die where you stand".

Scott bared his fangs and charged at the creature but before he could strike the demon melted into shadow and appeared behind him Scott spun but the demon struck and knocked him to the floor

Scott got to his feet seeing the slash mark as it started to heal he struck at the demons again as the rest of the pack charged into the Frey.

Meanwhile Alex had pushed his bike and he and the others had arrived at the border of beacon hills Alex looked up ahead but what he saw shocked him and he pulled his bike to a stop.

He jumped off the others realized something was wrong and stopped their vehicles Alex approached the towns border and Ethan and Aidan approached and stood next to Alex.

Ethan said "what the hell is going on" Jenifer got out of the vehicle she was in as did Sophie and they approached where Alex was Jenifer said "there is dark energy here it is a cloaking spell".

Alex said "can you break it" Sophie said "we can break it but its fenrir dark magic it won't be easy".

Alex said "do what you can we need" he was cut off as suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Alex Ethan and Aidan and pulled them through the barrier Jenifer said "what the hell".

Sophie called the other witches and told the werewolves and told them to step back as the witches stood round the barrier and started chanting.

Alex was dropped to the floor just inside the barrier and said "what" A voice said "welcome back punk" Alex looked up seeing Romulus and Remus standing over him Alex said "this about what I did to your friends".

Romulus grabbed Alex by the throat and said "you will die" Alrick attacked and Romulus was forced to release Alex he said "you two don't get to have all the fun we all have a stake in this".

Alex looked around and saw as the other four stepped out of the shadows Alex growled and bared his fangs Ethan and Aidan got to their feet and stood next to Alex and said "this is your plan your cowards".

Jacob laughed and said "you will regret those words and what you have done to our master he had been losing his mind with stress while your pack have been attacking him and destroying his operations".

Alex laughed and said "you blame me are you sure your masters insanity isn't caused by the fact that he is a complete psychopath who over the centuries has killed millions of people so don't blame because your alpha a psychopath".

Romulus growled "you have no right to speak of him like that he is not a psychopath and you will be silent he charged and struck at Alex who blocked and prepared to fight Ethan and Aidan prepared to fight the rest of the pack.

Meanwhile at the base Scott and the rest of the pack were getting their asses handed to them by the demons Scott struck at one of the demons and it reared back but to Scott's horror the demon wound just closed up.

The demon laughed and said "you really are foolish you may be a true alpha

But I can only be killed by magical means and we know you don't have the balls to practice".

Scott growled "I have more guts than you think" he growled and conjured a ball of fire and threw it at the demon but it melted into shadow and the ball missed.

The demon laughed "if you want to kill me you will have to do much better than that" like this demon raised a clawed hand and a ball of black energy shot from his hand and slammed into Scott who was thrown back".

The rest of the pack were thrown down next to him the demons laughed and said "are you ready to die you are nothing none of you".

Scott growled and got to his feet and said "I don't give up you underestimate me and us".

He shifted completely to wolf form and howled the rest of the pack responded and got to their feet the demons laughed and said "just surrender and we will make your end quick".

Scott said "you're not listening we don't give up he charged at the demons the rest of the pack followed his example.

Meanwhile Alex and the twins fought as best they could against the seven pack members Alex took both Romulus and Remus and slashed knocking them both to the floor.

He went to strike a fatal blow when Jacob and James who had defeated both Ethan and Aidan and were holding them James said "if I were you I would stop or I might slip and kill your two friends".

Alex said "more cowardly tactics from you not surprising let them go" Ethan who was struggling in James hold said "don't worry about us just gut them".

James tightened his grip silencing Ethan Alex wasn't sure what to do when suddenly the barrier behind him started to glow and it broke apart" fenrir pack were caught off guard allowing Ethan and Aidan to break free of their respective captors and return to Alex's side.

Alex prepared to fight when all of fenrir pack held their heads and fell to the floor Alex said "what took you so long".

Jenifer glared at him Alex smiled and said "now we need to find my brother they were waiting for us that means they found the rest of my pack".

Oliver said "we can find him for you the rest of the wolves nodded in agreement Alex said "okay but take some of the witches with you I have a bad feeling I'm gonna check fenrir office".

Alex started walking away when Jenifer and Sophie said "we're coming with you Alex said "fine with me Ethan Aidan can you accompany the others check on my brother".

The twins nodded and they left with the wolves and the witches Alex watched them leave and said "guess that leaves the three of us".

Alex led them into Beacon Hills and they entered the sheriff station which was empty Jenifer and Sophie shook Alex looked at them and said "dark magic it is very strong Alec went into the office and smelled the blood he growled".

Jenifer and Sophie came in "whats wrong Alex said "Stiles was here he then noticed an open box on the desk he walked over and picked up the box and immediately reared back in disgust.

Jenifer was by his side and said "whats wrong" Alex said "that box whatever was in there it was evil".

Jenifer approached the box and touched it her eyes glowed and she coughed and said "sister" Sophie looked at the box and said "it can't be that was lost for thousands of years".

Jenifer replied "well doesn't look lost and the fact that it is empty means only one thing and we both know".

Alex said "okay what is going on what do you two know" Sophie and Jenifer turned on him and started to explain.

Meanwhile the rest of Fenrir's pack woke from the attack by the witches and entered the alphas penthouse fenrir who was preparing a spell looked up and said "what are you doing here I told you to stall Alex you failed didn't you".

Alrick said "master what is with you your acting strange this is more than just stress isn't it".

Fenrir said "be silent or I will make you silent" Romulus said "master please let us help".

Fenrir laughed and said "why would I need the help of a bunch of pathetic weak wolves who can't even handle a couple of teenagers I have more plans in mind".

As he spoke he raised his hand and all seven of the pack was pulled into the air Alrick said "master" he looked at fenrir and saw his eyes glowing black and said "you're not fenrir who are you".

Fenrir didn't speak just moved his hand and the pack dropped to the floor necks broken he laughed and spoke a spell as the ground opened pulling the pack in and thousands of creatures emerged fenrir laughed.

To be continued

Next time the final battle begins who will walk away keep reading to find out

Plz review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fenrir's fall (Blood of the Wolf 3) chapter 8**

Picking up where we left off in the sheriff station Jenifer and Sophie explains the significance of what was in the box".

Alex says "so something bad then right got that" Sophie scoffed and said "it a little bit worse than that the heart is a dangerous magical weapon".

Alex stepped back and said "okay what does it do" Sophie said "well when it is consumed it makes you feel invincible stronger faster but it warps your mind until you lose every ounce of your humanity and become".

She stopped herself Jenifer said "it's alright but we need to find fenrir now before she stopped when she felt something and said "something is happening we need to go I felt a magical tremour.

Alex said "Let's go he went to leave but said "one thing what do we do when we find him because if the last time I tried to fight him is anything to go by and that was before he consumed this heart so now I wouldn't stand a chance".

Jenifer replied "you have and we can help deal with fenrir on a magical level then you just have to fight him as a wolf".

Alex said "thanks but let's get to my pack I know where they are" Alex started to leave the room when Jenifer said "let's take a shortcut" as she spoke she grabbed Alex's hand and vanished taking Alex with her Sophie followed shortly after.

Meanwhile at the base Scott and the pack were fighting the demons he was able to strike out one of them but the others rounded on him and Scott got a black energy ball in the chest and was thrown back.

The rest of the pack got the same the demons were about to kill them when chanting was heard and the demons were forced to retreat Scott stepped outside and saw and smelled hundred of werewolves outside.

The rest of the pack followed and john said "wow when he said he was bringing an army I didn't think he meant and actual army".

Alex appeared with the witches and said "come now you know I don't disappoint I made a promise".

The pack looked round and saw Alex and Jenifer Alex saw Scott and said "hey bro how you" He was cut off as Scott suddenly ran and embraced his brother Alex pulled away and said "you did well but I'm taking back control now".

Scott was about to argue when he remembered Stiles and ran back inside Alex looked at the others before following he found Scott kneeling over his best friends body he said "bro"

Scott looked round and said "he's still out he should of woken up by now" Alex said "step away" Scott did so and Alex knelt down by Stiles body and touched him as soon as he touched him he gasped his eyes glowing Scott said "whats wrong with him".

Alex got to his feet and said "he's been poisoned you were right fenrir had him and he was tortured Scott growled Alex put an arm round his brother and said "calm down bro this is not your fault I know what happened but you are not to blame".

Scott nodded and shrugged off Alex arm Alex said "Jenifer" she stepped inside and saw Stiles and came over she said "he's been poisoned" Scott said "we can see that can you help".

Jenifer said "I'll try but the poison is very strong it may take awhile I suggest you wait outside oh and send the others in". Alex nodded and pulled Scott with him once outside he found everyone sitting on the floor.

He nodded to Sophie and the other witches who went inside to help Jenifer Alex said "so I see you've met some of my new friends well we have a lot to discuss and probably not much time".

John said "so what happened in New Orleans that took you so long to get back here" Alex replied "that I can tell you and seems we have time since it's not raining fire or anything so we have time",

Alex took a seat and started to explain what happened in New Orleans.

Meanwhile Fenrir watched as the portal created by the sacrifice of his former pack opened the ground and one by one demons flooded out of the portal after about a hundred stepped out of the portal.

The demons bowed to fenrir who said "welcome my friends it is time for my presence to be known I want all of you to surround this place and be ready for an attack only a matter of time before they feel all this dark energy I am putting out".

One of the demons said "yes master" and all of them vanished to get in position Fenrir laughed "the end is beginning try stopping me this time Alex" he laughed,

Another voice said "yes the end is beginning you foolish wolf your end soon I will rise the voice laughed shaking fenrir to the core.

Back at the base Alex with the help of Ethan and Aidan as well as the occasional input from the crescent werewolves especially Oliver Jackson and eve.

As he finished his story he got shocked expressions from rest of his pack.

John said "you had all the fun didn't you while we just had the occasional attack if and when fenrir s pack would catch us".

Alex said "what about fenrir was there any activity from him since I left" Maddie said "we've not seen fenrir he always seemed to be hidden away the only activity was when he killed nearly all the humans here to take the town".

Alex got to his feet and said "okay we need to find him now I'm back I say we take the fight to him before he finds us".

The rest of the pack nodded as did the crescents when Lucas said "one problem none of us know where he is he was using the sheriff station but now".

Alex said "don't worry about that I think I know where he is he would be where it first started where he came back into this world so the perfect place to end it from".

Scott and the pack looked at Alex understanding where he meant Alex explained to the crescents when Jenifer emerged from the tent.

Scott saw her and said "is he alive" Jenifer hesitated for a moment but said "he's alive the poison been purged from his system and he's healing we recommend that he doesn't fight but he as stubborn as you two you sure he's not related"

Alex replied "pretty sure" Scott walked past Jenifer Alex stopped and whispered something in Jenifer's ear before he followed his brother and saw stiles who was awake but still weak.

Stiles looked up as Scott came in as Scott ran and embraced his friend stiles said "I'm okay dude Scott released his friend and said "I'm sorry".

Stiles replied "enough it's my fault I was being stubborn it's my fault I shouldn't of put you in a position where you were forced to bite me".

Alex said "stiles you think you're ready to fight because it's time for the fighting to end".

Stiles got to his feet to stretch and said "I'm ready" Alex said good then its time Alex turned and walked past his brother and out of the base.

He stood before his pack and said "one last thing before we go I know some of you probably all of you are tired and I wish we had more time but".

He was cut off as Ethan said "we know the drill all of us signed up for this we understand the consequences we are ready to fight with you".

Alex said "okay then let's get going" as he spoke he shifted to full wolf form and ran into the forest Scott did the same the witches teleported Ethan aidan and stiles shifted and ran into the forest finally the crescents followed.

Alex stopped as in the clearing and turned back to human form Scott did the same as the rest of the pack appeared Alex looked out and saw the alphas penthouse Alex looked through the trees and said "seems we have a lot of company"

Scott and stiles as well as the rest of the pack stepped through the trees John said "this looks bad but at least we have the advantage they haven't seen us yet".

Alex looked past them and said "yh well we should strike while we still have the advantage we need to box them in then I need to get to fenrir defeat him we end this".

Scott said "you are not facing him alone Alex said "no I'm taking Jenifer with me I need a way to combat his magic but you have to lead the pack against the demons who".

A laugh echoed through the forest around us and Fenrir voice was heard he said "welcome fools are you ready to die as he spoke suddenly all the demons who were outside looked up spotting Alex and the pack".

Alex cursed as the demons charged out of the forest and attacked.

Alex made his way forward followed by the rest of the pack Alex said "remember you need to clear me a path" John and the others nodded and they charged into the Frey followed by the crescents Jenifer looked at her sisters before running into the fight".

In the penthouse Fenrir was watching the attack he growled and punched the wall causing it to crack slightly.

He said "why do they continue to resist I am clearly more powerful" another voice said "you can stop them just surrender to the power of the heart let me in Fenrir I can help you defeat them".

Fenrir spun round and shouted "who are you" The voice replied "follow my voice" Fenrir followed the voice and found himself standing in front of a mirror He said "what the hell is this".

The voice replied "what do you think it means I am you the part of you that doesn't think about consequence or care about whom gets hurt like I said let me in and we can destroy your enemies all you have to do is let go".

Fenrir laughed "I don't need you I can handle this myself" The mirror image laughed and said "we will see" Fenrir stepped away from the mirror and growled his eyes glowing as he shifted and prepared for an attack.

Meanwhile outside Alex made his way forwards slashing up demons and knocking them back where the rest of the wolves would attack them Alex eventually got to the penthouse and was able to slip inside the building Jenifer also knocked the demons aside and was able to follow she caught up with Alex and joined him in the elevator.

Alex pressed the button and the doors closed he said "you sure your ready for this" Jenifer replied "I can deal he needs to pay for what he did to Davina".

Alex let his eyes glow as the elevator opened on the top floor Alex and Jenifer stepped out we approached the door and Alex pushed it open and we both entered.

Fenrir turned and said "welcome Alex I see you have finally come to face me did you enjoy your little trip I see you have bought me many new friends I will enjoy destroying them once I have finished with you.

Alex bared his fangs "who's to say that you won't be the one who is finished" Fenrir laughed and said "well let's see who wins shall we" he growled and shifted into wolf form and charged.

To be continued

Next chapter Will Alex defeat Fenrir or will fenrir come out on top keep reading to find out


End file.
